Crimson Moon Report 70
Crimson Moon Report #70 - January 29, 2012 Summary: A preliminary version of Yuratlya's translation of the Dark Requiem is published by Nilandia. Note: Information has come forward later that Yuratlya is working further on the Dark Requiem. There will likely be more information to come. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 1/29/12 This is an attempt at a translation of the Dark Requiem as provided by the seer Yuratlya. It is being published widely in game, so it is safe to assume that this is known in-character information. Bear in mind that the translation will not be perfect, and meaning will likely be altered in certain places as words will not exactly align. This is also an ancient and religious text written from Sheru's perspective. Some of its phrasing or syntax will likely not make sense. At other times, portions of the text may be missing. Words in brackets either describe the original text, or offers some interpretation of the translation. A synopsis and a few comments on the text will follow the translation. Introduction of the darkness of nothing and an explosion of matter. Suggestion holds that it depicts the creation of Elanith. Symbols follow including light, shadow and life. Death follows behind. Given interpretation as follows. The world flickered, and came into existence. In all things, balance was created - shadow by day, and life by death. of the Arkati gathered separately, each as if in choosing. One in particular is turned towards a jackal. Assumption is that it represents Sheru. In the Time of Choosing as yet unknown, the lesser races sprung forth, and the lives of men began to rise. In this, the balance began to unravel, for life must always be balanced by death. The Others of Us the Liabo Arkati wept, and saw images of Themselves in these people... but a Jackal is no man. Since the day of tears of unknown significance, I brought forth My image and influence, and infused it into chosen Men. We called them Avatars. other Arkati also created Avatars It has been known to Us that one day, balance would require action. Others were not and did not enact. In this, I am an outcast. I am Sheru, the Jackal. Our Avatars grew strong, touched by Us and inspired to greatness. Even in this, balance was required. And so when the lives of Avatars grew too strong, they were sealed from Men. Balance was restored at the cost of all Avatars, sealed and forgotten. Power is not a candle's flicker, but a seed planted by Us. The symbols of worship, power and men ... Many of Us felt loss as Our influence was sealed, but the prayers of Men appeased. To the rest the other Arkati, Avatars are of the past only, never to be remembered as a lingering regret. I am not of Them, and I have not forsaken those blessed by Sheru. The world requires balance, and the time comes to bring forth what was sealed. The First Step My work be done, and My image be reunited. Rejoice, for the cry at night is one of the jackal. He is Who Brings Balance! In the world of change, my Avatar is rejoined to the fold. My eyes see as his, and My will is fulfilled with his voice. The time is coming; a new age of existence will be found. My influence grows, and the lesser beings will find solace in balance I provide. Go forth and spread the word of power, join voices. Exhale My breath and stir the winds of change. Gather followers to aid our song. Seek not the false, the opportunists. My desire for conquest is begun, and it is through devotion and inspiration in which you find brothers. In the name of Balance, the races are robbed of their power. I allow empowerment again. The cries of agony and pain, the sweetness of blood flowing in My name, makes every moment feel as raindrops hitting the skin. The Second Step My strength grows. It is time for the other Avatars to be unleashed upon this world. Gather, bring to Me what I require to bring them forth. Only the most devout will be given this privilege. When I am appeased, and the others Avatars are to come, the sky will turn black as night, and the earth will tremble. When My three Avatars stand free of the shackles of the Time of Choosing, the pathetic and mindless will fall to their knees. Rejoice, for the sky is dark with the blood of the sacrifice to the Jackal. He is Who Brings True Balance! of the world interspersed with flame and destruction - the jackal and strength next to it. Appears to translate to the following The destruction and chaos of the lands strengthen the Jackal. that the fires aren't for destruction but purification. Symbols follow indicate Sheru in a pack of jackals and the symbol for strength. Appears that Sheru's followers will be what remains afterward, and they are called to unity. symbol of separation and the mention of fear. Interpretation follows. The blood of the guilty will turn in the face of the Jackal's howl. that those in fear of Sheru will be scattered. With fear, comes doubt. The Third Step Seer's interpretation is that the third step is to strengthen their numbers. Build shrines, recruit people and build a strong base of all those who support the cause. My work be done, and My devotions be proven. Rejoice, for the Pack howls stronger to the Jackal. He is Who Brings Balance! The Fourth Step representing doubt and fear placed over a jackal's head to indicate it brings him power. The taste of the mortals' doubt of the Others Arkati brings me ecstasy and contentment. We will seal Them as they have sought to separate Me from My place. I say unto thee a sheaf of grain is better burned than to nourish Them. They infringe on Our rule, and guided by the Crimson, we will punish those who doubt and speak against Me. Those who are not of our Pack must be shown to hardship, and they will break against Our fortitude. You are My pack, and you will not break. Proof is the physical determination of your spiritual desires, and you will terrorize them in My name. stylized conclusion My work be done, and My image be feared. Rejoice, for the sky is bleeding of the sacrifice to the Jackal. He is Who Brings Balance! this point, the text was too faded or fragmentary to draw anything further. Some illustrations persisted enough to be identified. These included a jackal's head sketched in one corner, a hastily sketched moon dripping with a substance that appears to be crimson blood, a few temples drawn with particular attention to the details of the symbols, and an image of an ur-daemon in the margin of one page. Synopsis of the Text Introduction - The world was created in balance. Life countered death, and darkness countered light. As the mortal races began to rise, the balance began to erode. The Arkati, especially those of Liabo, saw echoes of themselves in the mortal races, but Sheru did not. The Arkati - Sheru included - infused Their power and influence into selected mortals known as Avatars, but the balance continued to erode. Sheru stood alone as the only Arkati to realize how much the balance had faded and that action would be required to restore it. Eventually, the Avatars were sealed away, seemingly for eternity. While the other Arkati saw the Avatars as figures remaining only in the past, Sheru refuses to forsake those whom He has blessed. He instead sees the Avatars as a mechanism by which to return the balance that had been lost. The First Step - The first of Sheru's Avatars will awaken, who will carry out Sheru's will in the world. This Avatar will bring about a new age of existence, and the mortal races will take comfort in the balance Sheru brings to the world. Sheru's followers are told to go forth, spread His word and gather together His faithful and like-minded. Where the mortal races had been robbed of power in the name of restoring balance, Sheru will bring power once more. The Second Step - Sheru's strength grows, and His followers are commanded to bring what is needed to wake the other Sheruvian Avatars so there are three in total. When the others are to wake, the night will turn as black as night and the earth will tremble. Then shall those who oppose Sheru fall to their knees and they will be consumed by fear and doubt, scattered to the winds. Destruction and chaos reign supreme, a purifying force to cleanse the world so only those who join with Sheru will remain. The Third Step - Those who join with Sheru are to strengthen their numbers, build shrines and recruit new people to build a strong base of supporters. The Fourth Step - Sheru's opponents will be consumed with doubt and it brings Him delight. Life will become hard for all who oppose Sheru, and the Liabo Arkati and Their followers shall be separated from what they love. Food and other necessities of life will be tainted and spoiled, showing that it belongs to Sheru and His followers, but those joined with Sheru shall be spared. They will instead gather together into a Pack, tightly knit and led by Sheru. Further Interpretation - Drawn in part from work with Saska, Ephelysse, Hitch, Rhyssa, Jesira and Yuratlya The text is written from Sheru's perspective, and it presents a different slant upon the role typically ascribed to Him. In this text, He appears as a keeper and maintainer of the world's balance. Indeed, He claims the epithet "He is Who Brings Balance" several times. He also claims a benevolent role, seeming to show Himself as faithful to His followers, a savior to them even more so than the Liabo Arkati who appear as weak and too emotionally involved with the mortal races. The first step appears to be accomplished in the awaking of the Avatar Azorlok. It also speaks to a gathering of the faithful which we may surmise refers to the arrival of the cultists. The second step appears to explain why the cultists are so closely knit, constantly recruiting and strengthening their numbers. It is suggested that their strength, unity and devotion to Sheru is what will spare them from the destruction. It also provides a method of recruiting followers - join and be spared. The shrines being constructed throughout the lands provide an immediate place of worship, further strengthening the cultists in their activities. They don't need to travel far to worship or gather together with like-minded followers. Given the recent famine and blight sweeping the lands, it would appear that the fourth step is coming to pass. Unfortunately, no clue is given in how to counteract it. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports